The Seisen AU Collection
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. The Seisen crew in various alternate settings, chock full of quirky friendships, romance, silly jokes, and more.
1. Life Stories

_Hi, I'm Tiltyu Freege. I'm sixteen years old and a junior at Jugdral Regional High School. I live with my mother, older brother and younger sister in a townhouse apartment. We used to live in a normal house, but then my parents got divorced and Mom moved away. The apartment's hers._

_We used to live with Dad, but he died last summer. It was hard for us and we're still getting over it, and in doing so we moved from the old house into Mom's place. Too many bad memories, I guess. Plus, Mom has the coolest apartment ever-she lives **right** above a comic shop! My friends and I are really into Japanese manga and trading cards._

_I suppose now I should tell you all about my friends._

Blume frowned as he studied his sister's paper.

"When your creative writing teacher said to write your life story as a novel, I don't think he had The Babysitter's Club in mind for an inspiration," he said.

"Oh, that's just the beginning! Keep reading, it gets better," Tiltyu said. Blume shrugged.

"_I guess I should tell you about my friends. We all go to JRHS, and there's a lot of us! Ayra, Azel (my boyfriend), Lex (has a crush on Ayra), Levin, Sylvia, Fury, Lachesis, Holin, Bridget, Edain, Noish_-see, you're going to run out of paper at this point," Blume laughed. "Oh, and see here you even talk about the crazy outfit Sylvia wore last week!"

"I thought it was neat!" Tiltyu protested. "Not many people can pull off the nineties look, you know!"

"It still doesn't matter. This is your autobiography, not a fashion commentary," Blume said. Tiltyu sighed.

"I'm just not very good at writing the truth! You know me, I like romance and drama and off the wall humor and all things exciting," she said.

"Then at least use a better book series for your inspiration," Blume snorted. "You should be reading great classics, like-"

"We've had this argument a million times," Tiltyu cut him off, "and it never ends with me following your advice. If I go read these great classics you love so much-"

"-it's not because I told you to, you've said_ that_ a million times as well," Blume finished. "But I can give you some better books to work from, or even movies or TV shows. _The Sandlot_ was pretty good at the narrative monologue thing."

"I haven't seen that one since I was little! Might be nice to watch it again," Tiltyu said. Blume gave her his copy, and she ran off to pop it in her DVD player. Within minutes she was re-working her paper from scratch.


	2. Six Degrees of Randomness

"Wait, I've got it..._Snuggie yaoi!_"

Ayra's face scrunched up as she tried not to burst out laughing. She almost succeeded.

"_What_?"

"I don't know!" Tiltyu slapped her knee and rolled over onto her back, kicking a leg up into the air. "It's like, one minute I was trying to decide what movie we should watch next, then I was gonna ask Sylvia her thoughts on what we should watch, that reminded me of the your thoughts on yaoi meme _just_ as the Snuggie commercial came on and suddenly I'm thinking, _Snuggie yaoi!_"

Sylvia put down the piece of caramel popcorn she was about to eat and blinked.

"Wait, what? Asking me what movie I wanna watch makes you think of wearable blankets having sex?" she snorted just as Fury came back into the room. Upon realizing what she'd just walked in on, she rolled her eyes.

"I leave for five minutes to get the ice cream out of my hair and come back to_ this_," she sighed with mock disapproval. "Obviously I cannot leave you three alone for very long!" Ayra snorted.

"Fury, nobody buys your fake disapproving matron act," she said. "Or do I need to remind you _why_ I spilled the ice cream in your hair in the first place?"

"Oh, come on!" Fury said. "A movie like _Earth Girls Are Easy_ practically makes the jokes _for_ you, if I hadn't said it someone else would have!"

"I'm _pretty sure_ no one else who's ever seen it's compared the ringing phones and animal noises in the hospital scene to a flat-out _orgy_ before," Sylvia pointed out. "I saw that movie with Alec while we were still dating and even _he_ didn't go there!"

"Well, then, you should be praising my originality," Fury said playfully, tossing a pillow in Sylvia's direction before flopping down onto her sleeping bag. Sylvia caught the pillow and stuck her tongue out.

"All right," Tiltyu said. "So what movie _does_ everyone want to watch next?"

"Actually, I'm in the mood to google Snuggie yaoi and see if it actually exists," Ayra said, "and it's all _your_ fault!"

"I bet it does," Fury said. "Never underestimate Rule Thirty-Four."

"Maybe later after my folks fall asleep," Sylvia said. "Once they're out like lights even an elephant crashing through the room couldn't wake 'em. In the mean time..." She reached for a copy of _Suburban Commando_, one of her guilty pleasure favorites. They all grinned.

"I was _fro-zen today_!"


	3. A Novel Idea

She made no secret of her love for romance novels, even the trashiest and cheesiest ones.

Sometimes it was embarassing. At university it was trendy to bash romance novels, other girls who read them were looked down upon as "naive", "desperate", "out of touch with reality" and he could see why. Some of these books had embarassingly dated and sexist ideas of love, the writing was overdramatic and stilted, the plots were entirely cut and paste. For a critical reader like Azel, this was a nightmare.

Other times, he was jealous. The men in these books were portrayed as absolutely perfect, _handsome_ and _rugged, incredible_ in bed, always knowing just the right thing to say to turn a heroine into putty in their hands. Timid, awkward Azel could never hope to come close to these heroes.

He came home one night to find Tiltyu's latest book lying face-down on the coffee table in the den and Tiltyu nowhere in sight.

"I'm back," he said. She didn't answer, but then he heard the bath running, a paper bag rustling, and then-

"I've been waiting."

Before him stood a vision in sheer red silk, lilac hair spilling over her shoulders and a demure smile on her face. "You look exhausted, darling..." She stepped over, pushing his coat from his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Tiltyu...?"

She leaned close to him, her silk-covered breasts pressing against his shoulder. He could feel the points of her nipples through his shirt.

"Thought we could try something from the latest book I've been reading," she whispered.

Azel grinned. _Perhaps there is something to be said for these romance novels after all,_ he thought as he began to undo the sash of her robe.


	4. Final Price

When they'd heard it was the most expensive house on the market, they gave up hope of ever being able to afford it in a million years. Three thousand a month _did_ seem appropriate for the big old house and the spacious property surrounding it; other prospective buyers were even offering_ twice_ the amount.

So naturally, Ayra was surprised to get a call from the seller that morning. "Bring your friend and meet me at the house," she'd said.

"What do you mean, you suddenly lowered the rent?" Tiltyu's eyes narrowed. "Is this a trap? Is something freakishly wrong with the house and you just wanna unload it?"

"Tiltyu! I'm sure it's nothing like that," Ayra said.

"Remember when my brother rented that studio apartment and it turned out the old owner was a crazed murderer?"

"Miss Freege, I assure you it's nothing as terrible as that," Mrs. Benson chuckled. The original owner of the house, she was a spry old woman with a quick sense of humor. "I know how an old house like this can inspire a wild imagination."

"So why are you suddenly lowering the rent?" Ayra asked.

"Because when I put it up for sale, I thought only those who wanted to pay out the nose deserved it," Mrs. Benson explained. "But when I realized all I was getting was a lot of maybes and people simply couldn't afford that much, well..."

"You were really attatched to it, weren't you?" Tiltyu said sympathetically. "Like when my father died, we were going to sell the house but Mom just couldn't give it up because of all the memories."

"Exactly." Mrs. Benson smiled sadly. "But I simply can't afford the upkeep of such a big place anymore." Ayra nodded.

"How much would you consider lowering the price? And keep in mind we're college seniors working part-time," she said.

"How does half the original asking price sound?"

Tiltyu was barely able to contain her squeal of delight.

"_Perfect!_ Yeah, fifteen hundred a month, I think with the money we've been saving and our jobs we can definitely afford that! What do you think, Ayra?"

"Fifteen hundred is definitely reasonable," Ayra said. "Thank you, Mrs. Benson, so much."

The realtor came by later to speak to their girls, and then Mrs. Benson. Once Tiltyu and Ayra were alone, they let their excitement overcome them as they began making plans.

"It's ours, it's really gonn be ours!" Tiltyu cried. "Oh, and there's so much to do! We have to call Azel and Lex and our brothers and tell them the good news so they can help us move stuff in, and make up the rooms..."

As she rambled on, Ayra remained quiet as she began writing list after list.


	5. Woolworth Chronicle

Sylvia was the Woolworth counter girl, just barely sixteen. Levin was a romantic country singer who happened to stop by one day. The moment their eyes met, sparks flew.

"So what's a handsome face like yours doin' at a li'l old Woolworth like ours?" she asked.

"Well, I came in for a few little odds and ends," he said, his voice as deep and rich as his songs, "but suddenly shavin' razors and socks aint nearly as important as what I'm about to ask."

"Oh?" She twirled a lock of green hair around her finger. "What might that be?"

"If you'd fancy a date with me tonight."

They spent the evening dancing along the aisles of the store, until the night managed kicked them out.

Two years after that first date, they were married and took to the road right away, only stopping to settle when she became pregnant. They bought a little house near the highway and welcomed their first children, twin girls.

"I hope you aint gonna split and leave me to raise 'em alone," she teased. Of course he wouldn't, he assured her as he playfully kissed her nose.

A third child followed barely a year later, a little boy. But he was weak and sickly and didn't last more than a month. It was three more years before they tried again, and Sylvia gave birth to their final child, a son, while on the road.

Then the storms set in. Arguments and tensions among the band led to a breakup, even worse arguments and tension among Levin and Sylvia nearly broke _them_ up. But in the end they survived, and when their son turned six they decided to sell their house by the road and move back to the country where they'd first met.

They'd weathered so much, the loss of a child and many fights that threatened to drive them apart, the breakup of the band. But they'd survived.

Today, Levin sells insurance now that arthritis has rendered him unable to play his guitar anymore. Sylvia keeps house, but has found her niche as a freelance writer. Love stories, of course. Their children have grown and moved away to start families of their own.

Once a year, they return to the Woolworth to reminisce.

After closing, they dance along the aisles until the night manager kicks them out.


	6. A Lovers' Quarrel

The worst thing about fighting with Sylvia was that he just couldn't win. Any time he started to gain the upper hand, out came the arsenal.

The pouting was bad enough. The silent treatment was irritating. But worst of all was the crying. She knew Levin's weakness was crying girls, used it to her advantage, and won. Even when he was in the right, Sylvia won.

_Not this time_, he thought. _I'm mad as hell and I'm not gonna take this anymore!_ Well, mad was a strong word. "Annoyed" was more like it. Either way, he was going to put a stop to these games once and for all.

"No more buts, Levin, we're gonna see _Love Story_ and that's final!" she snapped.

Levin planted his hands firmly on his hips and looked her square in the eye.

"And I say we're seeing _M*A*S*H_, and don't you dare give me any of that crying and sulking you always use to get your way! It's not gonna work anymore, Sylvia!"

Sylvia was taken aback, Levin had never _yelled_ at her before!

"That's a war movie, you know I hate war movies!" she protested. "_Love Story_ is a beautiful, heart-wrenching tale about the struggle between class differences, a man throwing his family's fortune away for the love of a woman, the tragedy of a young life ended much too soon..." Her eyes filled with tears. "_M*A*S*H_ is about a bunch of guys shooting other guys and blowing up bases!"

"_M*A*S*H_ is a poignant look at the lives of soldiers during the Korean War, and as the grandson of someone who fought in that war, it's especially important to me!"

Oh, crap. Was that a sympathy card? That sounded like something Sylvia would've done! _Let's try again._

"I mean-"

"Oh, no you don't!" Sylvia grinned smugly. "_My grandpa fought in the war and lost his leg_ is just like crying!"

"Hey, I never said Grandpa lost his leg!" Levin said. "And it's _nothing_ like your using tears as a weapon, either-I didn't mean to say it, I didn't _plan_ it like you plan your little crying jags!"

Sylvia fell silent. For the first time in the five months they'd been dating, Levin had won.

_I deserve this...no, what am I saying, of course I don't! Or maybe I do...argh, this isn't fair! This is the dawning of the age of Women's Lib, I even burned my bra! How did he corner me?_

"Well?" Levin tapped his foot impatiently.

Sylvia sighed dramatically and raised her head.

"Fine, you win. We'll see _M*A*S*H_ and from now on no more crying to get my way," she conceded, still pouting. "But you owe me! Next weekend my parents are having an anniversary party and you're coming as my date. Got it?"

"Sylvia, we set that up weeks ago," Levin said, poking the tip of her nose. "Remember?"

"Of course I do, I was just making sure _you_ did!" Sylvia laughed nervously.

"Now, don't you owe _me_ something?" Levin prompted. "Say, an apology?"

"But Levin," Sylvia teased, "love means never having to say you're sorry!"

"_Sylvia..._"

"Oh, fine." She stuck her tongue out. "I'm sorry for manipulating you, I'll never do it again."

She suddenly smirked.

"And why are we arguing over movies anyway? We'll probably miss about half of it," she said. Levin grinned and wrapped his arms around her, feeling the back of her sweater. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"You're right," he growled, capturing her lips with his own.

The best part of fighting with Sylvia was making up afterwards.


End file.
